Texture generally refers to images comprising repeated patterns that may be used to wrap the graphic patterns. The texture data may be sampled using texture sampling techniques based on Nyquist criteria. Texture sampling techniques are becoming increasingly more complex and widely used. The texture sampling techniques may include point sampling, bi-linear filtering, tri-linear filtering, anisotropic filtering, anti-aliasing and other similar techniques. The texture sampling is increasingly used, for example, by vertex shader, geometry shader, and pixel shader.
Also, the complexity and usage of such texture sampling techniques is increasing and with that the complexity of the hardware used to perform texture sampling is ever increasing. There are at least few applications that may require use of texture sampling techniques that may not need or have direct access to the hardware device. Also, the existing hardware devices may not fully support complex texture sampling operations or the existing hardware devices may not perform complex texture sampling operations efficiently.